I Still Care
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Aksana runs into Antonio after his match on Raw with the Primetime Players where she tells him exactly how she feels about him teaming up with Swagger and Zeb.


Aksana stood in the monitor room alone. Her grey eyes trained on the screen as she watched the All-American's walk out. Zeb Colter came first with Swagger and Antonio not far behind as the mustached man started to talk about god knows what. Aksana had long ago blanked him out as her eyes stayed on Antonio.

He grinned as Zeb talked, respectively looking at the man and occasionally glancing over at his partner, Swagger. Aksana rolled her eyes as she watched on. She couldn't believe he had teamed up with Swagger and Zeb. Anybody else would've been so much better but them…they made her sick. It was as if Antonio had lost all respect for his Swedish background when he decided to become part of "The People". Antonio was no American. The only thing American about him was the fact that he could speak English but even that was merely a tiny factor.

Antonio could speak 5 languages; she knew that very well. He use to look down on America but now…now he was praising it. Now he tag teamed with two idiots that wanted immigrants out. People like him who could speak so many languages, who had another culture that they were proud of. This wasn't the Antonio she used to know…she used to love. This was some cheap remake of him that Aksana didn't like at all.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the distinctive theme song of the Primetime Players played through the ring. The two men did their energetic entrance before quickly jumping into the fight. Aksana, as from mere habit, winced whenever Antonio was hit too hard and grinned when he'd get the upper hand. When she'd catch herself; she'd mentally scowled herself but she knew it wouldn't work. She still cared for him, though she wishes she didn't.

Soon the Primetime Players theme hit again as Darren won the match with a pin. She turned on her heels with her arms crossed as she started to walk out of the monitor room. Watching his matches had become something of a regular thing for the black-haired Diva. She never really stopped after they broke up and she felt pathetic for that. But, she couldn't help it. She had a caring heart that still cared very much for the Superstar and she figured it was going to stay like that; even if they are together or not.

She watched as the winning tag team entered through the gorilla, smiling at their win and evident push to the right direction.

"Congratulations!" She called out as they continued to walk by her.

"Thanks, Aksana!" Darren called back as Titus blew on his whistle, grabbing his buddy and prompting him to do their famous Million Dollar Dance.

Aksana let out a small chuckle before she heard the curtains open up again and a frustrated Zeb walked through with a winded Swagger and a surprisingly calm Antonio.

"How can we get our message across when you two keep losing?!" Zeb questioned angrily, fiercely running his fingers through his quite unique mustache.

"We'll win next time." Swagger breathed out as he nudged Antonio who simply grunted in recognition.

Aksana watched as Zeb and Swagger walked off a different direction as Antonio stopped near the catering tables. Taking a deep breath she made her way towards the catering table, reaching over for a sandwich and a napkin.

"Hello, Antonio." She said nervously. She hated that she still got nervous around him; was that ever going to leave?

Antonio tilted his head towards her as his brown eyes instantly catched her grey ones. "Hello." He offered as he opened his water bottle and took a big gulp of it.

"I uh, saw your match." She said, taking a bite of her sandwich. Swallowing, she opened her mouth to say more. "Too bad for the lose."

Antonio shrugged. "We let them have it."

Aksana nodded at that, remembering when he'd always use that excuse when she'd try to make him feel better over a loss. She'd kiss him lovingly as he'd smile and tell her that she always made him feel better; of course in a different language each time.

Aksana bit into her sandwich once more as Antonio downed his water. The air had quickly shifted to awkward. She was sure if she had a knife she could cut right through it.

Without a word, Antonio threw his bottle in the trash and started to head out. Aksana, may it be from a burst of confidence or an episode of stupidity, took her arm out and stopped the Superstar. "Why are you teaming with them?" She asked, instantly wishing she could take the words back as he turned to face her.

"What?" He asked.

She swallowed as she felt herself start to get nervous again. "I'm asking…why are you with Jack and _Zeb_? This isn't you. You were so proud of your European background, now you've pushed it aside for what? To be American?" She asked.

"No! _Ich liebe mein Erbe_!* You know that." He answered back fiercely.

"I use to know." Aksana muttered. "Now I'm not too sure." She said much more clearly.

"I'm just embracing my American side…America isn't that bad." He said.

"Embracing? By saying immigrants aren't allowed? That my accent isn't okay here? That Swedish people aren't good here?" She questioned; her anger from his decision driving her.

Antonio's eyebrows raised as his squinting eyes grew from her tone. "That's not what he says. He says I'm as American as him and Swagger." He squinted his eyes again. "Why would do you care what I do?"

"Because!" Aksana started, averting her eyes from his as she looked down.

"Because…?" Antonio pushed.

Aksana's raven hair feel over her face as her cheeks heated slightly. "I still care about you…" She muttered, looking up at him over her long lashes.

Antonio simply looked down at her before running a hand over his bald head. "You still care for me?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded, instantly wishing that she hadn't confessed how she felt as he merely looked down at her with his head slightly tilted.

Antonio slowly placed a hand under her chin, lifting her head up slightly so she was fully looking up at him. She swallowed as her eyes looked up into his. Her heart raced a mile a minute as he slowly lowered down before capturing her lips in his. Her eyes grew wide as his lips started to move and hers followed. She slowly closed her eyes as she let herself relish in this moment; one that she honestly missed.

He pulled back, his hands on her arms. "I still care for you too." He confessed to her.

Aksana, still shocked from the kiss, could only look at him with a gaped expression. A slight grin appeared on his face as he let out a chuckle at her expression. Her heart hadn't stopped since his close proximity and she felt her hands grow clammy. She tried to say something, anything but nothing came out. Only her stupid shocked expression.

He kissed her forehead lightly before pulling back fully and exiting the catering room. Aksana stood in the same spot with her eyes trained on the door he just left. Did that just happen? Her hands stroked her lips as a small smile appeared on them. Antonio still cared for her; her Antonio was still there.

Realizing her sandwich was still in her hand she slowly took a bit from it before exiting the catering room herself. Aksana spent the rest of Raw thinking of her run in with the Swedish Superstar.

* * *

*** = I love my heritage! (German translated on Google Translator so sorry if it's inaccurate)**

**A/N: What did you guys think of it? It's my first time doing an Aksana/Antonio fic and frankly my first time writing those two characters so I'm a bit nervous but I quite liked the outcome. Had this idea stuck in my head for some time now, so you know I thought why not? haha. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed! Please review? ^.^**


End file.
